


Photo

by adawinry



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band), Miyavi (Musician), SCREW (Band), SuG (Band), the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Japanese + camera = memory card full.
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine), Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Hiroto/Nao (Alice Nine), Isshi/Nao (Kagrra), Izumi/Shin (Kagrra), Keiyuu/Mai (Kra), Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE), Saga/Shou (Alice Nine)
Kudos: 1





	Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/107097.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

_3rd January 2009_

PSC's tenth anniversary. Akiya was taking the pictures of everyone and everything. He took a picture of Miyavi, who was running from one person to another and telling them some bad joke about unicorns, Alice Nine's Nao, who tried to catch Hiroto, who took away his drumsticks, Shou drinking his soy milk and staring at Saga, who tried to prove everyone how sexy he is, Tora, who put his hands behind his head and leaned on a wall, Mai trying to explain something to Keiyu, who only noded his head, Yasuno fixing his hair all the time, Yuhra discussing something with Reita, Ruki and Uruha hiding around the corner, Aoi staring at Kai, Mitsuru asking Izumi and Shin about his band whereabouts, while they were hiding under the stairs and laughting at him, Screw trying to explain why that unicorn joke is not funny and finally he stood in the doors of Kagrra,'s changing room.

Nao was sitting on the chair, trying to organize his hair. The stylist left him half an hour ago, but one streak of hair refused to stay in its place.

"Leave it be, Yamada." said Isshi, putting his hands on his arms. "It's only hair."

"But it's annoying." said Nao, crossing his arms on his chest. "Your hair goes in all directions and you're not bothered by it."

"I forgot how feminine you are." sighed Isshi.

Nao looked at him, slightly offended.

"How?"

"Yamada, you're like a typical wife: you're worried about your look, your clothes and the amount of money in your wallet." said Isshi, laughing.

"You're gonna get it." said Nao, being offended even more.

"And you're acting like my mom before she gets her period." Isshi smiled. "Yamada?"

"Hm?" Nao looked at Isshi, tilting his head backwards.

"Do you know that usually the wife loves her husband?" asked Isshi.

Nao smiled.

Akiya took the picture of them. They haven't noticed a thing.

Isshi leaned to kiss Nao.

Akiya took the second picture. This time they noticed. Akiya waved them and ran away.

"Kazuhiro, give me that camera!" Isshi dashed after him. "Give me back that photo! This is a violation of my privacy!"

"You won't catch up with me!" said Akiya, laughing, then he bumped into confused Shou.

"Akiya, what are you doing?" he asked, looking at the camera.

Isshi got between Nao and Hiroto then looked at Akiya.

"Give... me... the... camera." he said angrily. "Now."

"How about the magic word?" chuckled Akiya.

"Give."

"Not that one."

"I said, give it back!" Isshi wanted to run after Akiya, but Shou stopped him.

"Isshi, what got into you?" laughted Shou.

"He took a picture of me." explained Isshi. "Of us. Violating our privacy."

"So?" Shou laughted again. "Leave him alone. What could be on that picture?"

"Me and Yamada kissing." answered Isshi.

Shou froze.

"I have a plan." he said. "Tora!"

"Yes?" Tora turned around in the middle of his talk with Mitsuru.

"If you take away Akiya's camera from him, I'll persuade Sakamoto into giving you those 500 yen back." said Shou.

"Okay" Tora smiled and went to do a quest.

"You know what, Shou?" Isshi looked at Tora going away. "He won't take that camera away from him."

"Why?"

"Because Tora is henpecked." explained Isshi.

"So you also noticed?"

"I notice a lot of things." replied Isshi.

"Look, Tora is coming back." noticed Shou.

"Isshi, those pictures are beautiful." said Tora, handing him the camera. "You can delete them if you want, but I wouldn't do that."

Isshi gently took the camera, thinking how Tora was able to get it from Akiya.

"What did you do, Tiger, to get it?" asked Isshi.

"I said _please_." said Tora, covering his mouth with his hand, so he wouldn't burst out with laughter.

Isshi didn't delete the pictures. Few months later, he developed the pictures, and put one of them on the cupboard.

"What do you think, Yamiyo? Will Akiya forgive me how I treated him back then?" asked Isshi, looking at the picture.

"I also got angry back then." Nao looked at the dust cloth he was holding, then he gave it to Isshi. "From now one, you're cleaning the dust. We're sharing our responsibilities."

"I can clean the dust if you want me to." Isshi lifted the picture and wiped the shelf with the cloth. "What are you ging to do from now on? Yamiyo?"

Nao was sitting on the bed and looking at his PSP.

"I'll be playing a game. You clean. You'll see how it feels." Nao smiled, then turned on the game.

"Right, I deserve it." murmured Isshi, continuing the cleaning.

Mentioned picture is on the cupboard to the shelf to this day and probably no one will ever take it down.

  
THE END


End file.
